


The Time That Is Given To Us

by lea_ysaye



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Illnesses, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_ysaye/pseuds/lea_ysaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this fic in 2003. Had quite forgotten how soppy-sad it was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time That Is Given To Us

The day he first saw him he knew he was the one. The one man he would love for as long as he lived, like he had never loved before. He later often told that story, and he knew that usually his audience thought him kind of weird for being so sappy, but he didn't care. He knew it was the truth that was the only thing that mattered.

When they became lovers everything was bliss and seventh heaven. They made New Zealand perfect for each other.

He should've known it couldn't last.

-.-

After about six months Craig told him, "We have to talk," and sat him down on his couch with a very serious expression. It was at this moment that Viggo knew that there was no such thing as perfect in this world.

Then he had told him the truth, the horrible, life changing, life destroying truth. They both cried for a long time. Viggo held his lover in his arms, feeling a piece of himself die, a piece of _them_ , dying together. A bit of their future, the perfect future he had seen in his dreams and had hoped could come true, just disappeared.

But they had not just capitulated. They had taken on the challenge, the terrible battle that dragged them, without asking, into fighting for their future. There were a lot of desperate moments, a lot of pain, so many thoughts of just giving up. There were tears. They had arguments, they drifted apart, had to go parts of the way on their own, but eventually they always found back to each other. Because only one thing was clear, there was never a question about staying together, never a question on any side about leaving the other.

People turned their backs on them, but the ones that stayed, they became even closer over time. Those friends were the ones who'd eventually turn out to be both the fortress against the cruelty of the outside world and the umbilical cord that would connect their little universe to life outside that bubble.

-.-

The first years had, surprisingly, not been bad at all. A lot of the things Viggo had dreamed of came true: He and Craig bought a house together, in New Zealand, as had been their mutual wish. They had travelled a lot, knowing just exactly why they were in such a hurry to see every corner of the world. Craig had continued his theatre career, Viggo had made several movies. And when they knew they had had enough of that life they drew back into the bubble they had built, enjoying the company of each other. 

-.-

When Craig had finally fallen ill, it had not been unexpected, of course. But it was quite a shock, all the same. After all, knowing something and seeing it with your own eyes are quite different things. 

Viggo saw his lover die, a little bit more every day, and just wanted to die with him. There were times when he cursed his good luck, the fact that he hadn't caught the virus as well. The dying was not quick and merciful like Haldir's passing at Helm's Deep, but slow and increasingly painful. 

When the end drew nearer Craig had asked Viggo one favour. "Don't cry for me all your life." Viggo had known that this was the one thing he couldn't do for the man who had _been_ his life, for more than eight years.

The end had come and it had been peaceful. They had been surrounded by all the people who really mattered. 

Then a pain had started that would never go away.

**

When Viggo now looks at the photos he took of Craig, in his Haldir costume, on their journeys around the world, during all the fabulous moments they have shared, he knows three things: This episode of his life has been the most terrible. It has also been the most wonderful. And he'd never want to miss any of the pain this time inflicted if it would mean that he'd have to give away a single wonderful minute of it.


End file.
